


The First Dance

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve dances with you and your Wedding Day.





	The First Dance

You blushed when you now-husband’s eyes focused on you for the millionth time that night.

Four years together and he still gave you all the good chills and stomach butterflies. Now you were husband and wife, just an hour you two had said  _‘I do’_ before your friends and family, and it still felt like a dream.

“Mrs Rogers.”  He approached you.

Steve was wearing a fancy military uniform like the captain he was and looked perfect.

“Mr Rogers.” You said back.

In response, he reached out to you and held your hand.

“Come on.”

You moved your eyes from him when Bucky’s voice attracted everyone’s attention, announcing your first dance as husband and wife, and Steve guided you to the dance floor.

_She’s a yellow pair of running shoes, a holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything_

The first notes of a song you knew too well made you chuckle. Steve was the one responsible for choosing it after saying he wanted to surprise you.

You felt his touch on your waist, holding tightly and carefully.

“And she’s everything I ever wanted, and everything I need.” He sang into your ear. “I talk about her, I go on and on and on ‘Cause she’s everything to me.”

You closed your eyes, resting your head on his chest and hearing his heart beating fast. Steve was your dream coming true all you’ve lived in life. He was the best thing that could have ever happened to you.

The song was coming to an end and he only held you, not moving, still singing with the singer.

“You’re everything to me.”  He finished.

When the tune was over, you just stood there, breathing each other calmly. There was only you and Steve now. The rest of the world could wait.


End file.
